On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful
by lovinracin09
Summary: During OOTP with minor changes. While Harry is residing in the Black house the summer before his fifth year it is revealed to him that his godfather has an estranged wife, who happens to be Harry's aunt. She reveals to him the world of an Unspeakable.
1. Find Yourself

**.: On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful :.**

**Chapter 1 – Find Yourself**

**Find Yourself – Brad Paisley**

**The beginning of a story is often the best part, you find out about the hero and the trials he or she went through to get to their happily ever after. This story begins in the middle of a story that hasn't been written yet.**

**"Happy Birthday to us, Happy Birthday to us, Happy Birthday to James and Danni, Happy Birthday to us."**

**That was all that could be heard in the graveyard that still June night, the ironic celebration of a birthday in a graveyard. A slight figure could be seen in the soft moonlight of the nearly full moon. The woman, whom I believe, it is safe to assume is Danni, had kept a vigil over that particular spot for the past fifteen years. She celebrated the birthday of her and her fraternal twin, James, every year. Each year she came back hoping for a miracle and her brother hadn't let her down yet. She kneeled on the grassy field where her brother and sister-in-law were buried and pulled a canvas bag closer to her. She pulled out a lighter and a candle and said a little prayer before lighting the candle. The flame flickered as Danni breathed in and out, and a tiny pool of the light was cast over the headstone in front of her. It read:**

**Here lies James Potter**

**A brother, soul mate, and a true Marauder. **

**Rest in Peace Prongs**

**June 29 1961 – October 31 1981**

**Danni laughed as she saw the mini version of a stag, James' animagus form, etched into the bottom left hand corner. She moved closer and saw a dog in the bottom right hand corner and a werewolf howling at the full moon in the top left hand corner. The top right hand corner was blank; no rat in sight, Danni knew that Sirius must have been the one to make the markings. Only she and Sirius knew how deep Peter's treachery went. However, it had been two years after he had escaped Azkaban prison and she had heard rumors of his "attack" at Hogwarts, it was common knowledge that Dumbledore had hired Remus Lupin to be the professor of Defense Against Dark Arts. Sirius would know that Remus would at least hear his side of the story, that was likely how he had managed to stay above the law for the past two years. With Remus's help came Dumbledore's help, and ultimately the Order's. She had been alerted that the Order of Phoenix had resurfaced and she was asked to become an active member again. She promised Albus that she would help in any way possible as long as she didn't have to set one foot in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As an Unspeakable, she was used to getting her way and this time she was not disappointed. She promised to use her advantage as an Unspeakable to influence politics and she never had to see the man she loved again.**

**Danni suddenly felt a rush of wind, jolting her back to the task at hand. She looked and saw that the candle was still lit. **

"**On the count of three, all right James?" She held the candle a few inches from her face and directly in front of the headstone. "One… Two … Two and a half…" the wind roared and the wind blew out the candle too early. "Naughty, naughty little brother, twins are supposed to share." She smiled and shook her head and put away the candle. She recoiled in shock as she felt something burn her arm. Danni looked down and saw a rather red welt on the underside of her forearm. She looked at the candle and saw it had relit itself. Amazed, she held the candle to her face and gently blew it out. Satisfied that the candle wouldn't relight itself again she put the candle back into the bag. She pulled out a pink lily and moved on to the next grave over. She saw that this tombstone was absent of any drawings of the wolf and the dog, all that was pictured was a stag with lilies entwined in its antlers. It read:**

**Here lies Lily Potter**

**A best friend, a loving wife, and a devoted mother.**

**Rest in Peace Lily**

**April 4, 1961 – October 1, 1981 **

**Danni looked down at the flower and smelled its sweet fragrance before she let it fall through her fingers. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. **

**Chapter 2 – The Pros and Cons of Breathing **

**Harry was having a wonderful summer so far, even after a hellish fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Barty Crouch Jr. had fooled everyone, even Dumbledore, so he could lead Harry through the Tri-Wizard tournament and eventually bring back Voldemort at the end of the final challenge. It was not supposed to end with death; it was supposed to end in victory for both the Hogwarts champions. Harry had told Cedric to take the cup with him and they could both be the champion, but it never worked out that way. They arrived in a graveyard and before Harry could do anything to stop it, Wormtail killed Cedric. Harry was forced to watch as Voldemort came back to full power and dueled with Harry. Only luck and Priori Incantatem saved him, he even got to see his parents for the first time in real life. He was away from the Dursley's after just a week in their awful home. He was currently residing in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with the Order of Phoenix and his godfather, Sirius Black. **

**Although he had been having a fantastic summer, he had not had a fantastic night yet. It had become commonplace for Harry to be the first one up and the last one to bed. Sirius would often join him in his early morning ritual, even if it was just for a cup of coffee. That was what Harry was hoping would happen this morning, he had a strange feeling about today, it had accompanied an even stranger dream, and Harry knew that Sirius probably knew the answer. **

**Harry entered the swinging kitchen door and saw Sirius fixing a pot of tea muttering some particularly nasty obscenities about the Black family house elf, Kreacher. Harry smiled at the normalcy of it all, well as normal as any magical family could be. For that's what he and Sirius were, they may have been misfits, but they were in it together. **

"**Bloody elf, oh, Harry, you're earlier than usual. I thought I'd get a head start on our little session, or rather Kreacher did." He gave Harry a smile and put a plate of rolls on the table along with two mugs for tea. Both men detested dainty little teacups. 'You can't have a decent conversation because the damn things are too small; you have to fill them up every ten minutes!' That was Sirius' opinion anyway.**

**Harry went to a cupboard, grabbed a knife and some jam, and sat down at the table. He reached for a roll while Sirius poured the steaming tea into the two mugs. Harry grabbed a lump of sugar and began stirring it into his tea. He just stared down at the roll for a few minutes, not saying a word.**

"**Harry, is everything all right?" Sirius didn't like to pry into Harry's life unless Harry asked him to, but the vacant expression on his godson's face had him worried. Sirius knew the boy had been through a lot and the only thing Sirius knew to do, was listen. **

"**Sirius, do you remember if something important happened on this date?"**

**Sirius looked at his pocket watch to see that it was June 29****th**** at 4:17 in the morning. He looked taken aback for a few seconds, but by the time he made eye contact with Harry, his face was neutral. "Remus and I never told you about this date, did we?" **

**Harry shook his head and stopped stirring his tea. He nodded for Sirius to continue and took a small bite of his roll.**

**Sirius poured himself more tea and took a bite of his roll as well. He sighed and looked at Harry, "Ah, I wish Remus was here, he could always explain things better than I could." He locked his hands together and cracked his fingers. "This will take a while. First off Harry, it's extraordinary that you asked about today, because at this date 35 years ago your father was born. Actually, I think he was born at 9:17 P.M., Danni showed me their birth certificates once." **

**Sirius continued to drink his tea, not knowing the effect his words had on Harry. "Sirius, shut up." Both Harry and Sirius turned to see Remus at the door. **

"**Remus, what on earth?" asked Sirius in surprise, but Remus paid no attention to him, he was focused on the look on Harry's face and knew what he was about to ask.**


	2. Wait

1**Chapter 3 – Wait**

**The Go Set Go's – Wait**

**The storm raged overhead, the pounding thunder pulsated in her head and every bolt of lightning sent shivers down her spine. She was on her last mission of the day, put off until the early morning hours so no one could see her. Her black hair whipped across her face with the newest onslaught of wind. She moved in the shadows and saw a close circle of men preparing to enter a house. It was an old home, obviously passed on through the family and its present owner seemed not to care whether his Muggle neighbors thought the family was strange. The men quickly made sure their masks were in place and walked to the door. There was a flash of blue light and the door flung open. This was what their stalker was waiting for, and she quickly filed into line. She needed to find Bellatrix and fast. Danni quickly fastened her mask on and made sure that her dark mark was firmly attached. The line of Death Eaters entering the house shortened as everyone filed in. Danni closed the door and looked for her target. **

"**Everyone, focus, this is the first major attack by us since the Dark Lord rose, we need this to be flawless." A silky voice came out from under one of the masks that Danni recognized as Lucius Malfoy's. "Bellatrix, you round up anyone in the kitchen. Severus, Crabbe, McNair, Avery, and Rookwood, set up in the living room for the big finale. The rest of us will check upstairs and bring everyone to congregate in the living room."**

**Danni followed Bellatrix into the kitchen soundlessly. Apparently, the Death Eaters had done their homework. They must have been preparing for weeks. As they passed through the dark hallways, Bellatrix was quickly getting annoying. She kept muttering about the unfairness of being the only woman there and how she should be in charge and not Lucius. She had broken out of Azkaban without any help; she was the one who used the innocent Auror to her advantage. She only had to transfigure him into an image of her, using his wand of course, and sent the dementors to clear out her dead body. She was the one who deserved to lead this expedition, to bring glory to her master, not Lucius. Bellatrix continued her mutterings as she walked through the kitchen, checking every cupboard to make sure there was no one hiding from Voldemort's justice upon the world. **

**Danni, who had hidden in the pantry, soon realized she had company. Danni quickly took off her mask and tried to calm the girl before she did something stupid. She stooped down to the girl's level, and she shrank back in fear. **

"**Are you here to hurt me?" she asked in a small voice. **

"**No, honey, I'm trying to help you. Now, see this mark that all those bad people have?" The little girl nodded and Danni continued, knowing that the little girl trusted her. "Look mine comes off," she pulled it off a little then reattached it with a spell. **

**That got the little girl's attention. She reached onto Danni's arm and gave the mark a tug. It lifted up without a problem. "See, it's just like a sticker. But those bad guys their's don't come off." The girl nodded. Danni checked on Bellatrix's progress, and noticed that she was nearing the door. "I need you to be very quiet and not make a noise, now okay? I'm trying to help you and your family, but I can't if you scream all right?" The girl nodded. Danni took hold of the girl's necklace. It read: Pamela. "Pamela, I need you to close your eyes and turn around okay" All the while, Bellatrix was getting closer, until she was by the door getting ready to open it. Danni made sure Pamela was obeying her instructions and put the girl behind her. When Bellatrix opened the door, she glimpsed dark brown eyes before she saw a flash of red and sank to the floor. **

**Danni caught her in her fall. She moved Pamela out of the pantry and placed Bellatrix in it instead. Danni looked down at Pamela. "See Pamela, that wasn't so bad, was it?" **

**She shook her head. Before Danni knew what she was doing, she marched up to Bellatrix and grabbed her arm. She found the mark she was looking for and tried to pull. It did not come off. Then, Pamela reared back and struck Bellatrix in the shin. Danni stifled a laugh and dragged the girl back quickly. The house was not safe for Pamela. Danni needed to decide what was more important, the innocence of a child or saving a family. She turned to look out the window, attempting to find a way to do both. There, in an old oak tree, she found her answer.**

"**Pamela, is the tree house safe to be in?"**

**She nodded. "Daddy built it for me, for our 5****th**** birthday." **

**Danni smiled and picked the girl up, "Would you mind waiting in the tree house for me? I'll only be a couple of minutes, and then I'll come get you."**

**Pamela nodded and Danni apparated them to the base of the tree. She watched as Pamela climbed as fast as she could up the ladder, and awaited further instruction. "Pamela, I need you to go in and hide yourself and be quiet, can you do that?" She nodded then disappeared. Danni apparated into the house and morphed into the heavily lidded figure that was Bellatrix Lestrange. She moved quietly through the hallway and met Peter Pettigrew. He was not supposed to be apart of the proceedings tonight. She never would have done this herself if she knew that he would be here, it would seem odd for Bellatrix to avenge her cousin's wrongful imprisonment. Danni could not kill him here, but she could be as mean as she wanted. **

"**What are you doing here you worthless rodent. You were never included into the Dark Lord's plan for these filthy half bloods. Get out of my way." **

**Severus Snape came through the living room doors, unaware that his fellow Order member was Bellatrix. "Get a grip Lestrange. Peter is here on the late orders of the Dark Lord apparently. There are plenty of half bloods for you to take out your anger upon. Please, join us in the living room." He gallantly opened the door and Danni threw a quick wink in his direction, just to throw him off kilter. It worked, and Danni proceeded into the living room just in time to see the mother of the family get the Cruciatus curse. She was pale and defiant as she protected her daughter, which Danni almost mistook for Pamela until she realized her necklace said Rachel. There were two other children, both boys. The eldest looked to be about 11 and the other about 9. The father was sunken in a chair, his head back with blood trickling down his face from his nose. **

"**I see you've started the fun without me." She said as she swept regally into the room, the eldest son eyed her with hatred. **

"**I will kill you all for this, mark my words!" He screamed. He fought violently against his restraints until Rodolphous pushed him back. **

"**Watch who you are talking too, half blood filth!" he turned toward Bellatrix with open arms. He grabbed Bellatrix in his embrace and eagerly felt her up.**

"**Always defending my honor, Roddy. If you keep this up, and something else too, you'll get a surprise that Lucius hasn't had from my frigid sister in months." Danni said as she wrapped herself in her "husband's" embrace. **

"**That is quite enough you two. We have business to attend to." Said Severus quietly, reminding them of their business here. **

**Lucius nodded, grateful that Snape had stopped the Lestranges's revolting display of affection. He turned his attention to the woman in front of him. As he continued to attempt coaxing information out of the room, Danni took in the room. It was lit with candles in the chandelier above. It was a well kept little room, obviously cared for by magic. The mother was the witch, it remained to be seen if the children had acquired their mother's gift. Danni spotted a letter on the table with familiar green ink on it. **

**Edward Michael Smith **

**So it was the boy, was he needed to send a message to Dumbledore? Danni knew that the Death Eaters were here, but only Lucius appeared to know why. **

**Danni leaned back into her "husband's" embrace. "Roddy, I'm bored!" she moaned quietly in his ear. **

"**Patience my love, let Lucius get the information on the prophecy, then we can kill the filth, and get home." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Danni had to stifle the revulsion that might have given her away. She pouted and let out a sigh. **

**Lucius turned to her in exasperation. "Bellatrix shut the hell up! Unless you have a better way of doing this, then pipe down." **

**Danni looked at him defiantly. "Lucius torture the kids if you have to just hurry this up!"**

**Lucius took this into consideration, "Very well, Bellatrix, would you like the honors?"**

**Danni stuck a smile on her face, "Like you even need to ask!" She untangled herself from Lestrange and reached for her wand. She quickly realized she had forgotten to grab Bellatrix's wand. Certainly, they would recognize that the wand was different when she stepped into the light. She caught sight of Peter cowering the corner and smiled for real. **

"**Actually, Lucius, since Pettigrew is here on the Dark Lord's orders, why don't we give him the honors?" **

**Lucius motioned for Peter to step forward. Danni had to fight herself not to strangle him, as he stood not a foot away from her. His rat looking face was pinched in terror as he was thrust upon center stage. His watery eyes focused on the children and he selected the youngest son. **

"**Always did have a thing for the boys didn't you Peter?" muttered Danni. She placed herself next to Snape and she quietly summoned Bellatrix's wand from the kitchen. It landed in her hand just Peter cast the Cruciatus curse. **

**The youngest boy only moaned in pain and Danni rolled her eyes at his incompetence. She swept up beside Peter and began to yell at him. **

"**You incompetent fool! Don't you have any pride in being a Death Eater at all? You cannot even hurt a child! He's not even able to fight back! That's not how you inflict pain! This is how you inflict pain!" Danni removed Bellatrix's wand with a flourish and cast the Cruciatus curse on Peter. **

**He flopped to the ground, writhing in pain. Danni's anger toward him only increased when he was unable to offer any resistance. She abruptly lifted her wand and snorted in disgust at Peter's pitiful moans. She left Peter spasming on the floor and swiftly turned toward the mother. She raised her wand and simultaneously hit a hidden canister inside her cloak. Loud popping noises reverberated throughout the room. The Death Eaters scattered. Rodolphous grabbed Danni by the waist and ran toward the kitchen. He pulled her down the hallway not pausing at Lucius's cries that he stay and fight. Too many Death Eaters were running scared, but Danni never thought that Lestrange would be the first one out. When they reached the safety of the kitchen Danni quickly stupefied him, got Bellatrix out of the pantry, and laid them side by side. She threw a port key at both of them before they awoke and they disappeared with a pop. They disappeared to the Auror holding cell. Danni began to search the house to make sure no Death Eaters lingered in the house, but she was satisfied that they all left. She remembered Pamela in the tree house and apparated to the base of the ladder. Danni changed back into herself and called for Pamela to come down the ladder. **

"**Why? How do I know you are the woman who left me up here?" She asked, unaware that if Danni was not who she said she was then answering her question would let her know that she was up there. **

"**Pamela, remember my sticker?" Danni said with a smile on her face as she lifted her left arm, pulled the Dark Mark off her arm, and threw it to the ground. **

"**Mommy says you shouldn't litter." **

**Danni smiled and picked the mark off the ground and put it in her pocket. "Your Mommy is right. Now, if you come down I can let you see her."**

**Pamela quickly climbed down the ladder and grabbed Danni's hand. They walked across the lawn and entered the house. As they entered the kitchen, Danni heard screams coming from the living room. Danni thought she had cleared the house, but perhaps she missed something in her haste to make sure that Pamela was okay and had not been alarmed by her mother's screams. **

"**Mommy?" yelled Pamela into the empty house. She ran through the kitchen before Danni could stop her and headed straight for the living room. **

"**Pamela! Sweetie! Can you do Mommy a favor and untie her so she can take care of Daddy?" Said the mother's voice. Danni rounded the corner at a walk now that she knew the family was safe, the mother must have been yelling for the Aurors to help her and her family. **

"**Mommy! I met a nice lady who had a sticker on her arm! It was cool, can I get one?" Pamela continued to stand in front of her mother ignoring her mother's efforts to get out of the ropes. **

"**Allow me." Danni said as she stepped into the room. With a wave of her wand, all of their ropes fell to the ground. She moved closer to the father as she quickly healed him and he raised his head. She pulled a bottle out of her cloak and handed it to the mother. **

"**Ma'am, I am Unspeakable Number One. I need you and your family to gather some essentials so we can leave your house quickly." The mother looked like she was about to interrupt but Danni held up her hand. "Ma'am, I have bought us precious hours before the Death Eaters realize that they were tricked. Then, they will come back and kill your family. All of them. Is that what you want for your children? Edward is due to begin Hogwarts, correct? Do you want him to never be able to experience what he is? Do you want to doom your family to more torture by arguing with me?" The mother sat dumbfounded. Meeting no resistance from anyone else, she urged the mother to drink the potion. "It won't cure all of the effects of the Cruciatus curse, but it will negate some of them." **

**Danielle looked around the house and quickly gathered the things that the family would need the most during the next few days. She returned to the living room and saw that the mother was attending to her husband with the family all gathered in the corner. Danni waved her wand and the wounds on his face healed. She gathered the family round the father's chair and tossed a portkey to the mother. **

"**This will take you to a safe house in Prague. Another Unspeakable shall meet you there, please stay there, and be safe." **

**The port key lit up and the family whirled away to safety. Danni briefly stood in the center of the room and extended her senses to make sure the house was safe. She heard a creaking of the floorboard and turned around to see Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway. **

"**You're a bit late, I'm afraid the party had to end before your arrival." Danni said as she smiled at his stunned face and apparated away. **


End file.
